


The Devils, The Details, and The Doggy Style

by bignastyshrek



Category: The Jackbox Party Pack Series
Genre: BDSM, Demons, F/M, Party Games, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/pseuds/bignastyshrek
Summary: Syn, the matriarch of the Baal family has recently moved to a suburb on Earth from hell. Unfortunately for her, she has a hard time containing her lustful and demonic desires when her husband doesn't have any time for sex. How will she satisfy her desires? Rated M for sex.
Kudos: 1





	The Devils, The Details, and The Doggy Style

Ever since the Baal family moved from Hell to a suburb on the mortal plane, their life has been… interesting, to say the least. For their kids in grade school, their classmates have been a little wary of the few demon kids in school, but that’s also given them some popularity, as one of the boys was recently given the starring role in the school play “A Streetcar Named Streetcar 182B”. As for the teens in the family, they’ve been decently satisfied with the delivery jobs they’ve picked up, as well as helping the parents around the house make breakfast, volunteer as stagehands for the play, and do other mundane chores. Life is good for everyone!

Well, everyone, that is, except the matriarch of the Baal family. Though her true demonic name is too difficult for most mortals to pronounce, she goes by Syn. Unfortunately for her, that stupid husband just doesn’t have any time for sex these days, and it drives her crazy! Every single time Syn gets horny, that incubus is always out doing Satan knows what.

One day, she could bear it no longer. Her horniness has been bottled up for far too long, and she needs to satisfy these tempting desires or else she could quite possibly explode.

“Dammit, I swear if that stupid Rath comes home with that phone in his hand, talking to some idiot, I am going to-!” Syn’s mental tirade is cut off by the front door opening. It’s, of course, her husband Rath. With a phone in his hand, talking to some idiot. That did it for her. Her eyes grow red with hellfire and her teeth begin gnashing. She wants to scream, but she can’t, for all the kids are watching. She quickly puts on a fake smile and leaves out the front door that her husband left wide open.

“Alright kids! Mommy is going to… hang out with some friends!” She quickly facades, grinning as if absolutely nothing is wrong. Then with a slam, she runs out the front door to her car and quickly drives off.

“Did anything seem off about mom to you?” One of the devil daughters asks.

“I didn’t know she had any friends.” One of her teenage brothers adds.

Meanwhile, Syn is speeding down the highway, rage fueling her car as much as the gas in its tank. Even she doesn’t know where she’s going. Anywhere is better than that home of hers right now. However, her drive alone with her thoughts is quickly brought to a halt when a police siren is heard behind her causing her to fill with even more rage. Rage that she must bottle up, so as to not make a scene.

“Play it cool, play it cool… you can do this, Syn…” She says to herself as she pulls over and rolls her window down. Seconds later, a police officer walks up to her window.

“Do you have any idea how fast you were going, ma’am?” The officer asks, and she just shrugs.

“I dunno, I’ve only been driving for about 6.66 abyssal miles.” She responds, and the officer sighs.

“Ma’am, I don’t know what you’re out here doing on the road going so fast, but I’m going to need your license.”

“Oh! Of course.” She hands the officer her ID and he looks it over.

“What were you doing out here on the road, anyway? Headed to the Shadow Master MC concert?”

“Shadow Master MC? Never heard of him.” Syn responds, prompting shock from the officer.

“You haven’t heard of him? You’re crazy. Everyone’s talking about him. My kids at home love his tracks. Think he’s got a new album he’s performing tonight. It’s called Mad Verse City or something.”

“A rapper, huh?”

“That’s right.” The officer says and hands her back her ID. “Well, you stay safe out there.” The officer comments and drives away, leaving Syn thinking.

“A rap concert, huh? Might be a good way to cool down.”

Following her exchange with the officer, she begins a new route towards the city, taking an exit off the interstate. After finding a parking place near a restaurant, she decides some dinner wouldn’t be a bad idea. After the car is parked and locked, she walks inside the restaurant to order her food.

“Yes, give me the spiciest wings you’ve got. Hellfire sauce.” She then pays the cashier and sits down at a table. “Shadow Master MC. I’ll need to see about that concert.” Just then, another girl walks into that restaurant. An excitable and youthful looking girl with a shirt reading “Shadow Master MC”. That girl looks oddly familiar to her! This gives her an idea. “Maybe that nice young lady knows about the concert!” She then approaches her.

“Hello, I’m terribly sorry to disturb you, but you look familiar.” Syn asks. “Are you… Rachel?”

“Syndra?” The human smiles greatly at seeing a long-lost friend. “It’s been so long, girl! Check it out! I’m going to be DJing for Shadow Master MC at the concert tonight!”

“Yeah, about that. When is it? And where?” Syn asks, happy to have met an old friend, and she quickly responds.

“Starts in about 2 hours.” She then reaches into her pocket and her eyes widen. “Oh, shit! Must have left my wallet at the studio.”

“Don’t worry about it, Rachel. I can cover your dinner. A few damned souls should be enough to cover it.” She then smiles at Syn’s generous offer.

“You’d do that? Oh, thanks a bunch!” She then sticks out her hand to shake Syn’s. “I also go by DJ Raych now.”

“And you can call me Syn.” She smiles and leads Raych to her table, and they begin talking. “So, Raych, you’re performing tonight with Shadow Master?”

“That’s right!” She smiles happily. “Known each other for a while. We’re pretty much a couple now, though. We room together, make songs, a little this and that too, haha. Might get married soon!”

“Oh…” Syn responds, a little downcast. “That’s great.” Raych takes a notice of her expression.

“Something the matter, Syn?” Raych asks. “You got sad all of a sudden.”

“It’s… nothing that should concern you.” She continues, still looking downtrodden.

“A problem to you is a problem to me, girl.” Raych clearly means to help her friend. “What’s the matter?”

Syn sighs. “Well… I’ve been married to Rath for so long. I thought we’d be happily married forever, but he just isn’t active in the bed any more!”

“Oh, I see. That is a problem. Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“Never had time! He’s always doing something stupid whenever he gets home!”

“Oh, I totally get ya. Don’t worry, Syn. I think I know a perfect guy I can set you up with for a one-night stand. He’s kind of… a freak, but we got along pretty well in school.”

“It’s Cookie Masterson, isn’t it?”

“Yup!” Both of them giggle at each other as the waitress brings out both Syn’s and Raych’s orders.

“Nice! Hellfire wings, here I come!” She begins eating, noticing that they’re not as spicy as she was expecting. “I was expecting hellfire wings to be a lot spicier. Even the bars in Limbo have spicier wings.”

“So, later tonight I’ll give you a more formal introduction to Cookie, and hopefully you two will hit it off!” The DJ smiles and shows the demon a backstage pass. “This is for you.”

Syn smiles in great joy. “Aww, a backstage pass! How nice! Well, I guess we’d better get going.” She notices that they’ve both finished their dinners and they head on their way to the stadium.

“So, Cookie might have some odd kinks he wants to try out in the bed. I know he’s a major sub. Last I heard from him, he had someone roleplay as a robot named Binjpipe, tie him to a bed, stuff like that.” Raych comments.

“Well, it’s not usually our place to judge.” Syn replies. “Believe me, I’ve seen far crazier things working for the man downstairs.”

Raych giggles. “I’d believe it. Well, good news is the venue is right here! Let’s step in and I’ll lead you backstage!” With that, the demon and DJ both walk to the backstage area once they get inside the venue. Inside, there are several rooms for them to enjoy! A snack room, a game room, even a little bedroom.

“So, I wonder where Cookie Masterson is.” Syn thinks to herself, soon walking down a hallway into the snack room where she sees that eccentric announcer enjoying a martini with a few other stagehands.

“Hello there!” Cookie says to the new arrival. “So, you’re Syn? DJ Raych has told me a lot about you.”

“Yep. She’s an old friend of mine. We go way back. Still have memories of her from when I was an imp.”

“Good to know.” Cookie responds. “So, why’d she invite you here anyway?”

“Well…” Syn thinks about it a little, but then just decides to tell Cookie the truth. “She wanted to help me out with a problem I’ve been having. You. Me. Bedroom. Now.” She makes a few quick gestures, as well as an evil glance with a smirk, before exiting the snack room and heading towards the bedroom. Cookie, however, gets a lump in his throat. Her forwardness turned him on a little bit, and he’s not going to say no to some freaky time in the bed. The announcer hides his boner as well as he can as he leaves the snack room to enter the bedroom, where Syn is laying on top of the bed in a sexy succubus pose.

“Took you long enough, mortal.” She scoffs and begins to undress, teasing Cookie until he can’t take it. He starts removing his clothes quickly and Syn smiles devilishly. “So, what do you think we should do? How about you be a good little sub for me?” She says and conjures a scary-looking red and black whip.

“Umm…” Cookie blushes lewdly. “That won’t kill me, will it?”

“I wouldn’t do that. I’ll still have use for your pathetic soul after today.” Cookie is clearly very turned on at this, as his erection starts throbbing in front of Syn. “Now lean on the bed and face your ass towards me.” Cookie quickly obliges, and moments later is whipped by the succubus’s lash.

“Ah! M-my mistress! More!”

“You shut up. You don’t get a say in the matter.” She continues whipping, eventually noticing how horny the human is getting and wanting to show a tiny bit of pity on him. She ceases her lashing and sits down on the bed next to Cookie. “Hmm, you seem to be taking more punishment than I expected. I think you deserve a reward.” She leans back on the bed and spreads her legs, revealing her red demonic pussy.

“I’m going in!” Cookie says, wanting to please his mistress and inserting his hardened cock into her vagina, and she moans lightly.

“You’d better make sure to pull out when you’re done. I am not having more kids.” Her legs then wrap around Cookie’s waist, pulling him closer until he can’t take any more.

“I’m cumming!” He shouts and pulls out, shooting his load all over Syn’s chest and marking her.

“Ah, nice job. Well, I’ve had my fun tonight. You’re free to go, Cookie.” Syn says with a smile on her face.

“Thank you, Syn. It was a lot of fun.” Cookie smiles, soon seeing Syn laugh.

“I don’t think you realize how important this was to me, Cookie.” She continues. “That stupid husband of mine never wants to have sex, so I got some help from DJ Raych and yourself. Thanks a bunch.”

“Do you… want to try to do this another time?” Cookie asks, prompting a laugh from Syn.

“Of course! Maybe at the next Shadow Master concert?” Syn smiles and puts her clothes back on.

“Maybe, if not sooner.” Cookie smiles. “Anyway, it’s about 30 minutes until the show starts, and I’m pretty sure Raych is looking for me.”

With that, Syn and Cookie go back to have some more fun backstage with the other stagehands, getting snacks, playing video games, or whatever. Eventually the concert begins, and it was a lot of fun for Syn! Cookie and Syn promised to meet up sometime soon, and Syn then went on her way to drive back home, where the first thing she sees is her husband asleep on the couch. She smiles and shakes her head, her lust being sated for now, as she takes a shower and does whatever other menial tasks need to be done for the day, then gets ready for a night of sleep, filled with wonderful dreams of her one night stand with Cookie.


End file.
